gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Simeon Car Export Requests
Simeon Car Export Requests are a feature in Grand Theft Auto Online unlocked after reaching Rank 10. Description - Normal Export Lists Every 24 hours (real-time) Simeon may send SMS messages requesting that the player find and deliver one of a list of cars to his garage in the Terminal. Each SMS message lists five models that may be used to fulfill the request. All vehicles will be ones normally sellable at Los Santos Customs however exporting these "steal to order" vehicles at the dock will result in a premium payment over and above the normal sale price of these cars. The text list is personalized to each player in the Free Mode lobby so another player stealing a car on the players list will not trigger the subsequent steps of the job unless they have the vehicle on their own list. It's also possible multiple players will have different lists concurrently. Most of the vehicles will be able to be found driving around in traffic but a few of the less common (e.g. the Tailgater and Bagger) will be more commonly found parked in one of the specific spawn points used by the High Priority Vehicle job described below. The player can not use a Personal Vehicle (i.e. one fitted with a tracker) to fulfill a Simeon order, however a Simeon requested vehicle can be kept as a Personal Vehicle by taking it into the player's own garage instead of delivering it. Once a car is located to fulfill the request, the player will receive two wanted stars and will need to lose them. After the wanted level has been lost, the player is instructed to respray the car. Players only need to respray the primary color. There is no need to respray a secondary color if the vehicle has that option. Modifying parts or performance of the vehicle at LSC will not result in an increased payout over the amount spent and will normally result in a net loss. Expensive paint will not return more than the cheapest paint when the player is getting the vehicle resprayed so players should need to spend no more than $800 (excluding any initial repair costs). Once resprayed, the player can take the vehicle to Simeon's garage, which will be marked with an on the map and be available as a location on the player's GPS. A successful delivery is rewarded by cash dependent on the model and condition of the vehicle, although payouts can vary. Delivering a damaged vehicle to the garage will result in disparaging remarks from the unseen NPC receiving the vehicle. Completion of the delivery of a single car at the garage will complete the job, it is not possible to deliver more than 1 vehicle from each list. Moments after exiting the garage, the player will receive a thank-you SMS message from Simeon. Description - High Priority Requests During Free Mode sessions, occasionally all players will be advised that there is a special "High Priority" vehicle wanted at the import/export dock. The vehicle will be one from the same list of possible import/export vehicles above. This vehicle will be parked in one of 10 specific spawn spots: *The parking lot at the Observatory *The parking lot at Los Santos Golf Club *Fleeca Bank carpark in Chumash, on the east side of the Great Ocean Highway *Del Perro Pier parking lot *Vespucci Beach tennis court parking lot *Maze Bank Arena upper car park *Boulevard Del Perro at the street car park near Bob Mulét in Rockford Hills. *Parking lot on Vespucci Boulevard west of the Maze Bank Tower behind the Alta Street apartments. *Northern parking lot at Vinewood Racetrack * Puerto Del Sol Carpark The spot will be marked on every player's map with a green vehicle shaped icon and will be able to be selected on the player's GPS. The process of retrieval, police evasion, respray and delivery of the High Priority Vehicle follows exactly the same as the normal export vehicles. However, whenever any player enters the vehicle, every other online player in the session will receive a notification message advising them that the player has taken the High Priority Export vehicle. The green icon continues to display on every players' map until it is successfully delivered. As a result, every player is able to compete for the delivery of the vehicle to the garage. A High Priority vehicle attracts a higher premium than if it were found on the normal export list, which in turn commands a higher premium than the price offered at Los Santos Customs. Unlike the normal export list vehicles, the High Priority Export vehicles are unable to be kept by the player as a personal vehicle. High Priority Vehicle events are no longer available in the enhanced version after the Freemode Events Update. Cars Requested *With $780 Paintjob Gallery SimeonExportGarageTerminal_GTAO_EntryView.jpg|Simeon's Export garage in the Terminal HighPriorityVehicle GTAO Jackal RockfordHills.jpg|Jackal HPV at Rockford Hills spawn location HighPriorityVehicle_GTAO_Landstalker_Racecourse.jpg|Landstalker HPV at Racetrack spawn spot. SimeonExportGarage-GTAO-Interior.png|Delivering a Jackal Trivia *Prior to patch 1.10(?) a bug existed whereby exiting an owned garage with a Personal Vehicle that was a model on the player's current Simeon text list would result in 2 wanted stars, despite Simeon always refusing to accept Personal Vehicles. *Prior to title updates adding rarely spawning vehicles to the websites for purchase, a Simeon list was a common short-cut to obtaining vehicles like the Tailgater as a Personal Vehicle. *High Priority Vehicles are commonly destroyed in Free Mode sessions, both through normal competition and through trolling (players deliberately destroying the vehicle to prevent other players from delivering it without intending to make any attempt to deliver it themselves). **With Invite Only, however, High Priority Vehicles can be safely delivered to the garage without the players' constant interference. **Another way to avoid this scenario is to call Lester to be off the radar before entering the vehicle. The time limit is only one minute, and police and players may still be alerted, but the time limit may be enough time to acquire the vehicle and slip away to LSC and deliver the car right after, or at the least, make it harder for others to catch you (This depends on location and driving skills). However, other players may be lurking around the garage and go off the radar to attempt a last-minute ambush. *Anecdotal evidence would indicate that NPC traffic AI is scripted with a higher chance to behave erratically if the player is driving a Simeon requested vehicle, particularly after respraying and in transit to the Terminal garage. The odds of encountering red light runners or cars turning into your path seem greatly increased. *The value does not increase if the vehicle is pre-modified (e.g if the player delivered a The Families, Vagos or Ballas Buccaneer) when it is requested. See Also * Import/Export (GTA III) * Sunshine Autos Import Garage (GTA VC) * Exports and Imports (GTA SA) * Car-azy Car Give Away (GTA LCS) * Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound (GTA VCS) * Stevie's Car Thefts (GTA IV) * Exotic Exports (GTA IV) * Angus' Bike Thefts (The Lost and Damned) * GTA Online: Import/Export (GTA Online) Category:Features Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Game Modes Category:Import/Export